tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Kunihiro Kawamoto
Kunihiro Kawamoto (河本邦弘, born on September 1st, 1975) is a Japanese voice actor who provided voices in the Japanese version of Thomas & Friends. He is best known for voicing G1 Starscream from "Transformers: Robot Masters", Firefly from "The Batman" and "Batman: The Brave and the Bold", Minimus P.U. from "Atomic Betty", Zed from the 2003 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", Misumi Tsurugi from "Naruto", Breezy from "Jimmy Two-Shoes", Coldfront from Disney-Pixar's "The Good Dinosaur", and Lazlo from "Camp Lazlo". Voices * Harvey (twentieth season only) * Connor * Axel * Dart * Paxton * Norman (twentieth season onwards) * Ivan * Stafford (All in Vain only) * Rheneas (The Great Race only) * Bert (The Great Race only) * The Third Slip Coach * Troublesome Trucks (Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, Salty All At Sea, Den and Dart and The Other Side of the Mountain) * Toad (eighteenth season onwards) * Rocky * The Coaling Plant Manager (Calling All Engines!) * Stephen's driver (Slow Stephen) * Gator's driver (Long Lost Friend) * The Wellsworth stationmaster (Old Reliable Edward) * Some Rail Workers (Calling All Engines!, Gordon and Ferdinand, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Marion and the Pipe) * One of the Two Bakers * A Signalman (The Other Side of the Mountain) * A Railway Inspector (Lost Property) * Some Quarry Workers (Toby's New Friend) * The Man with the Hat (Spencer's VIP) * Some Passengers (Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Salty All At Sea, Cautious Connor and Springtime for Diesel) * Some Policemen (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and Mucking About) * A Washdown Workman (All in Vain) * The Museum Manager * The Great Railway Show Judge (The Great Race) * Knapford Station Speaker (Sidney Sings) Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) Trivia * He, along with Kōichi Sakaguchi and Tsutomu Densaka voiced characters from "Pet Alien". * Both he and Óscar Flores voiced Lazlo from "Camp Lazlo" in their respective languages. * He, Hidenari Ugaki, Yohei Nishina, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Stig Krogstad, Samuel Harjanne, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Denis Bespalyy, Ryūji Nakagi, Saar Badishi, Daisuke Gōri, Takafumi Kawakami, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Santiago Ziesmer, Kenji Utsumi and Dariusz Odija have all worked on the 2003 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". There have been several other people that have worked on other parts of the show. ** Alan Prieto, Yehonatan Magon, Javier Olguín, José Gilberto Vilchis, Ricardo Bautista, Tim Kreuer, Jorge Badillo, Mia Kadosh, Józef Pawłowski, Gadi Levy, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Talya Barkay and Sukekiyo Kameyama ("the 2012 version") ** Hiroko Emori, Rainer Schmitt, Daiki Nakamura, Hideyuki Umezu, Dariusz Odija, Håkan Mohede, Herman López, Achim Schülke, Reinder van der Naalt, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Toshiharu Sakurai, Jorge Santos, Marion von Stengel, Masayuki Omoro, Simcha Barbiro, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Tomohiro Nishimura, Bin Shimada, Talya Barkay ("again"), Hidenari Ugaki, Gérard Boucaron, Kenji Utsumi, Naoki Tatsuta, Kiyonobu Suzuki and Oliver Rohrbeck ("the 1987 version"). ** Helmut Krauss, Yehonatan Magon ("again"), Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Piotr Bajtlik, César Árias, Karina Altamirano, Pasi Ruohonen, Caspar Phillipson, ("again") Alan Prieto, ("again") Oliver Rohrbeck, Víctor Ugarte, Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza and Yigal Mizrachi ("the films"). Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Japanese Voice Cast Category:Musicians